Intimately Trusted
by The WolvGambit
Summary: A continuing of the Shave Scene at the end of the latest episode...GSR


Intimately Trusted

Summary: An extended version of the shaving scene at the end of the show...GSR

A/N: I couldn't resist...the scene screamed FINISH ME!

Disclaimer: Sadly, my back account is dry and the rights do not belong to me. (I do not own CSI)

XXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Do you trust me?" She couldn't believe the power in her voice, how the question wrapped around her teeth and tongue like a caress while it wasn't how she really felt. Her eyes met his in the mirror and a tremble went through her body as she picked up the straight-edged razor on the sink and lifted it between her fingertips. Meeting his gaze once more, she thought that he might reconsider and tell her he could do it himself...but there was a sparkle in his eyes, a glow that was saved just for her. He wanted this...to prove himself.

Sara finally completed the turn and stared into his deep blue eyes, the rumble in his voice when he responded. "Intimately."

Gil was a bit nervous, but he didn't want to turn her away and he didn't want to turn down a chance for the use of a good old-fashioned razor. It sent a thrill through his body that Sara was going to be the one to do it. The feeling of her fingertips gliding against the side of his face, and the cool blade of the razor sliding across the surface...he never realized, that in the right perspective, how shaving with a blade could be so erotic.

It took all the self control he had not to gasp as the cool metal trailed down his neck, along with the warm fingers of his lover. Mulling it over, she was more than that. She was his best friend, confidant...so many things, so little time to name them all. In a way, he figured she was teasing him on purpose...she knew all the places he liked to be touched, knew all the the ways her fingers should glide over his flesh. It was the most likely reason why she'd asked if she could shave his beard.

She'd just finished wiping the lather on the towel and took a warm towel to finish wiping off the excess cream. As she smoothed the cool lotion on his face, he opened his eyes to be greeted with her heated gaze. He lifted a hand to his face, it'd never been this smooth...those razors he bought could never give him a finish like this.

"Did I do okay?"

"More than okay..." He whispered softly as he grasped her wrists softly and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, slow at first, his tongue diving in to get a taste...she was sweet like honey and he couldn't get enough. Soon his hands made their voyage down her back, over her ass, and then to her thighs as he lifted her up and placed her on the sink, her legs wrapping around him as the towel on his shoulder fell to the floor.

"I think someone here is overly dressed." Came her husky whisper.

"The same could be said about you." He smirked as he captured her lips in another kiss. Grissom couldn't help himself, she was like a drug...so addictive. His fingers started their journey underneath the back of her shirt and up her spine. The smooth rich skin under his fingertips, so soft and sweet.

Sara relished in the feel of his skin on hers, the slow strokes up her back as he started to lift the shirt up with his fingertips. She rose her arms and their lips separated for only a brief second as her shirt was discarded before they crashed together again. "I could get used to this morning routine."

"As could I...waking up to you, lying down with you, us in here...just everything." His breath is hot on her neck, she's writhing against him, his shirt has gotten lost in the process and she feels weightless all the sudden. Gasping, she feels her back collide with the cool sheets of their bed, her hands in his hair as he looms above her, her pants forgotten and his sweats lost in the mix. He's gone commando and she smirks.

"You planned this?"

He just smiled and bent his hand down for another kiss, the only thing that was between them was her panties which were soaked through as he started to slowly pull them down and off. She was beautiful, perfect...so much better than his dreams and he continued to wonder why he'd resisted for so long. Why he'd turned her away, why he'd run from the way that he felt about her.

Grissom was in the middle of lathering her chest, stimulating her, caressing her when he felt a tug on his hair. "Please..."

It was gargled and raw, everything primal. He wasn't sure that he could get any more aroused than he already was as he positioned himself between the cradle of her thighs. His slow rhythm was to make it last, he enjoyed his time with Sara, always had, always would. He couldn't imagine being this way with another woman. Sometimes he felt as if he didn't deserve her, but he knew he had to start living.

Her head tossed from side to side on his pillow, her hair splayed along its surface. After a few moments he felt her hand twirl with his down to her pleasure center and she never let go as their combined fingers danced over her. She was close, he could feel it...and so was he. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and her back arched into him as she cried out his name...the sight so beautiful that it only took him a few more moments before he followed after her, collapsing with the effort.

Catching his breath he tried to move off of her but she refused to let him go.

"Sara...I know that I'm too heavy."

"I don't...care." She panted.

"Well at least let me make you more comfortable." He smiled and used his remaining strength to switch their position so she was lying on top.

"I could definitely get used to this."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

And with that, they both drifted off to sleep.

-END


End file.
